User talk:SoPretentious
Start a section with a header like this or use the box below, and sign your message with four tildes (~~~~). Here to contest a deletion? Fill out a section on Deletion Appeal. Wondering why your story was deleted? Read this overview by . type=commenttitle buttonlabel=New Section placeholder=Enter a header, then click "new section" break=yes page=User talk:SoPretentious Archives Delete my pages? Hello, I was wondering if you could delete my pages. Lips of Red, Eyes of Blue: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lips_of_Red,_Eyes_of_Blue The Burning Man: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Burning_Man Odd Aiden: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Odd_Aiden I would appreciate it. Also, can you advise me as to how I can delete my account and, if there is a way, remove myself entirely from this site, including talk pages? If so, I would wish to do that as well. Thank you very much. Anonymityec1.11 (talk) 17:39, June 6, 2016 (UTC)Anonymityec1.11 :Addressed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:44, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: I am working on a part 2. It will be up soon. I will add it on to that page after I finish it. Hopefully, I'm not breaking any rules by posting a part 1 first. BrianBerta (talk) 19:52, March 7, 2016 (UTC) In Torment 4 Hello, SoPretentious. I asked you a while back if you'd be willing to review In Torment 4 when it releases, and I'm just here to tell you that I finished and uploaded it to the main site today. If you'd still like to read and review it, the link is right here. In Torment 4. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:55, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Reality Check - Fear Eradication Hey there! So uhh, I would like to request to delete a creepypasta that I wrote a long time. I don't think it's on par with my skillset, nor my quality standards. I believe it's called Reality Check, umm...I would appreciate it if you would. There's some other old ones as well, I just don't remember them. Thanks, [[User:NathanLeachman|''Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 17:29, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Category Violation Pardon me for the mistake, sir. I did not realise that I was violating the rules. Mea Culpa. Would not be repeated in the future. Thanks for informing. Regards and apologies, Man's best friend (talk) 17:34, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adminship As you stepped down only a few days ago without much notice, I'm going to ask that you do what previous admins who asked to be demoted and take some time (a week) to work on the site and make sure that you're up for it. This'll give me some time to get in contact with the others so I'm not just promoting people without a group decision. I won't ask you to re-submit an application, but I'd like to reach a consensus and give you some time as your decision to leave and return has been quite sudden. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yup, we'll have a decision come next Thursday so just help out around the site and I'm certain there'll be no objections to re-instating you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:23, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, welcome back. It'll probably take some time to get the Slack channel back as I have no control over groups there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:42, March 31, 2016 (UTC) How to Become Admin Hello! I would like to know how you became an Admin... IF it is even possible to apply please note that I will not obviously as I have just joined, I just would like to know because all forums are different. Thanks Man I appreciate that. I'm glad to be back and feeling good enough to actually interact with some people that aren't hospital staff. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 20:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I just wanted to notify someone I left a message on someone's talk page without a headline, so I deleted it and re-posted it with the headline. I just wanted to notify an admin incase this would come up as a red flag or something. I didn't want you to think I was tampering with someone's talk page. Thanks. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 16:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Critique Request I have just put up a recent work on the Writer's Workshop and would very much like your opinion about it. This happens to be my second edit. My original story is now featured in the comment section. 2412 E Cochran Rd (Still Needs Feedback) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:43, April 23, 2016 (UTC) The Darkness Within Us Why was "The Darkness Within Us" deleted. I didn't write it but I thought it was one of the best Creepypasta on the site. It was thrilling and introduced a rather unique character. Please try to bring it back. I hope I'm not being rude but I heard you deleted it. Hello Hello SoPretentious this is ShadowInTheRain2121. I just wanted to know how to start a creepypasta. I want to make one and I'm still a little new to this.. ShadowInTheRain2121 (talk) 20:48, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Zane Billings Hey Zanebillings (talk) 16:13, May 6, 2016 (UTC)Zane Robert Billlings Herro Hey dude how's life Satanic sensei (talk) 00:23, May 13, 2016 (UTC) EvansNews Hello, my name is Evans News and I am wondering what rules were broken in my pasta. I do not mean to come off rude as I am not asking for it to be uploaded I am only wondering what I did wrong in my pasta for any further ones I make. If you can not remember what they were I understand you probably read a lot so if you can what are some common mistakes people make? EvansNews (talk) 05:35, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Evans News :I got this as I deleted it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:48, May 17, 2016 (UTC) to be honest, I'm actually thankful you deleted my cp. i don't actually know how the system works and was embarassed since i had accidentally posted it. so thanks... MoonshadowX (talk) 10:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ty to be honest, I'm actually thankful you deleted my cp. i don't actually know how the system works and was embarassed since i had accidentally posted it. so thanks... MoonshadowX (talk) 10:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) The Library Wiki Hey SoPre. I know it's been several months when we talked about this, but I'm turning this up again because I just feel the need to. Do you still want me to work on the graphics for The Library Wiki ? (Forget about the last images I've sent to you). If you do, I'll be pretty willing to help out. Just leave me a message and I'll get the work done. RuckusQuantum 17:15, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: The Meat Heyhey, I submitted my first creepypasta of acceptable quality, The Meat, and hope it's up to snuff with the other things on the wiki. I am a little concerned that I wasn't able to categorize it properly, though - is there a list of all the categories on the wiki I could go to? I tried seeing if it would autofill "Psychological" and "Gore" but neither immediately came up and I didn't wanna be the guy to add a superfluous category no one else is using. D'oh, I'm not used to the format of Wikia, I found it. I used the closest ones I could find, "Dismemberment" and "Mental Illness", let me know if there's more that could be added - I was going to add "Organization" before I saw it's not a story-related category. Malunis (talk) 04:24, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Delete Account Hello. Is there a way to delete my account permanently? I just don't think I really have much use for it any longer. ShadowInTheRain2121 (talk) 13:39, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Spongecry.avi Dear, Mr. Pretentious, Please put spongecry.avi onto the Trollpasta wiki. Thx Pooker Saving Progress Hi Pretentious, I honestly didn't know what you wanted to go by, and I apologize if I contacted you disrespectfully. I'm new to all of this and was just wondering if there was a way to hold my page until I wanted to publish it, but still save the progress as the story-writing goes along, you know? Thank you for time, consideration, and the warm welcome I recieved upon registration. Sincerely, -spaghetti'sworstnightmare Question Why was my story The Hookup deleted? If it can't be up here, I want it back. Craneknewitt (talk) 03:54, June 4, 2016 (UTC) About it being pornographic The following is going in deletion appeal, and really I'm just covering this rule in general, but pay very close attention to my debate on pornography, as I feel you might need to read it: 'Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct;' Let me be quite frank about my opinion about this rule. By no means am I for homophobia and I believe it is wrong; however, if you are writing a story that involves a homophobic character, or the character himself (gay) refers to another homosexual male as a "Faggot" then it should be kept. Because in the real world gay men say this. Do I agree with it? No, and I wish we wouldn't degrade each other in such a manner. But if I am to write a character and breathe an actual personality into them, then I would include something they would say or how they would act. If the narrator refers to himself as a Faggot or any gay slur, then, honestly, it is the right of that character. I could understand it if the story went like this: "''Once upon a time there was a faggot named Craneknewitt and he was a total fudgepacker and loved to hang around the dyke bars." THAT I could agree on being absolutely offensive and really just downright homophobic. But, as I said before, if the narrator is telling a story and it is the way they speak, then it needs to not violate a rule. Describing a character as flamboyant or feminine or prissy in the voice of a character shouldn't be a reason a story gets deleted. I mean, would Gone With The Wind be the way it is had we gone back and made it politically correct? Which, by the way, I am all for political correctness, but the story takes place during a time period that was fueled by racial tension and slavery. It fits the time era and the way the characters acted and their (very bigotted) mindsets. As for pornography, well, here is the thing: One of my absolute favorite pastas is The Gym Teacher. Believe me when I say they should make THAT Pasta into a short film. But let me post something from that story that constitutes as "obscene" and "pornographic"... "He took her hips in his hands, his thick, sausage-like fingers gripping her just below the waist, and hoisted '''her rear up so that her ass was in the air and pointing right at the camera'. He spread her buttocks and peered into her anus. In the shadows there something wiggled, he took his forefinger and dug it into her anal-cavity, pulling out a finger full of little, white, writhing maggots. As he flicked the maggots aside and inserted his finger back into her ass, digging it in with a twisting motion and then pulling out another squirming mass of maggots..." And "''He watched with difficulty as Mr. Kirby fired '''a glob of spit onto the head of his dick and pressed the saliva dripping tip of his cock against the lips of the dead girl’s anus'. He watched as Mr. Kirby tilted his head back, eyes clenched in ecstasy, his upper lip beginning to curl in that strange sneer, and thrust himself forward so that he sank deep into her, that weird snarl of his lips exposing sharp teeth.." Wonderfully written and does a great deal at capturing to pure and utter repulsion, but THIS is pornographic. I'm not saying The Gym Teacher needs to be taken down. God, it deserves a place on this site. But one cannot say something else is not up to quality standards due to pornography and allow this story to stay. '''There is even a story out there called Dirty Movie which the plot centers around a porno being filmed and goes into discussing porn actors and fucking a dog, and ''Normal Porn for Normal People (another top favorite) features the a man in a chicken mask whacking off and talks about a woman pleasuring herself. ' And, finally, as for encouraging criminal conduct, well, say goodbye to more than half the stories on this site, because a lot of Pastas not only have characters who encourage it, but dwell in criminal activities. A lot of stories on this site are abusive, as in characters are tortured and beat, and the level of profane is evident through many. Hell, the letter of Albert Fish can be found on this site and not only is THAT obscene, pornographic, or profane but it isn't even an actually story. -- Now, I'm not trying to be arrogant because, believe me, I've posted some stories that deserved to be deleted. However, with the examples I have just stated, I honestly don't believe The Hookup should have been removed. Even at the core of it's depraved nature and disturbing content, it didn't get nearly as pornographic as it could have been. That's all. And I'm sorry I don't know why the spacing didn't work. Craneknewitt (talk)craneknewitt Who wrote that?! Hi I was wondering if I am simply blind or .. How do I know the Author of a story? I am trying to find storys to read for my podcast and want to ask for permition from the writer. Of course I can leave a comment but when I like a story I also would want to check out others from the author. Hope you can help me out and thanks in advance! :) Greeting, Action Alpacca ActionAlpacca (talk) 07:40, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Answered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:44, June 9, 2016 (UTC) heart breakers Good afternoon, I posted Heart Breakers and it was deleted. I would like to know what exactly the deletion was based on. The more detail the better! Thank You, Wickedest dondada (talk) 20:36, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I deleted this one so I'll answer it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:04, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'd like to contact the author of 'The Television Set' to see if they would give me permission to adapt the story to a short film. What is the best way to do this? Keiranbray (talk) 04:34, June 23, 2016 (UTC)keiranbray Please Help Hello, please don't ban me. I'm rather new. I would like to write a creepypasta, however, it is saying I have illegal characters. Could you list the, please? LovecraftianTerror (talk) 19:16, June 26, 2016 (UTC)LovecraftianTerror :Already answered on the thread they posted to. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:17, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I am aware that both my posts "Nothing but confusion" And "I found a homemade snuff film" Have both been deleted. I have no idea why and since you deleted them can you tell me why and/or tell me what i can fix unless it is unfixable? DarkenedFire (talk) 20:22, June 26, 2016 (UTC)DarkenedFire Edit something that it wont allow me too? Hello, I am new, to this wiki, but not to Wiki's in general and I just have a simple request. On a Creepypasta article, there is a typo but unfortunetly, it does not give me the option to edit the article. I hope you can fix this for me because it is bothering me. The aticle "The Rainbow Factory" has a typo somewhere in paragraphs 70-80, saying "It was fairly open and empty, almost like 'an theater room'" Hope you can fix it! Badgerfall (talk) 04:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Badgerfall Thanks for the greeting I would just like to say I thank you for the friendly and personal greeting. This wikia seems a lot nicer than my former one, but I won't get into that. If I ever need anything I will message you. TbombTheAltHistorian (talk) 15:05, July 6, 2016 (UTC) hello Thanks for the greeting when I signed up (is it automated? Regardless, thanks!) Since the message mentions to leave a message here if I think you can help with something...well, here it is! I recently wrote my first Creepypasta, and I signed up to post it here (which I did, in Writer's Workshop). It's called Gracious Host and I would very much appreciate it if you could spare some time and give it a look over. It's about 2500 words, so while lengthy I feel it's not to long. Any tips / advice / critque you can give me is very much appreciated! Nachtrae (talk) 12:11, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello there Hello there. A couple of days ago you deleted my creepypasta called Number 17. I read why this happened, but has this something to do with copyright infringement? Please answer me. Stupid Question Hey, i'm a forgetful person. How do you link to a story on here? Behind you, only darkness. Before you, only obscurity. (talk) 18:35, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm one of the guys who wanted to participate in the collab project. I had a question: -Which war is it? I probably screwed up and wrote Nam, but I can change it. I'd love your feedback once it gets up. This is my first collab so Im a bit nervous, but I'll try my best! Collab Which war is it again? I..may have messed up.